An Intergalactic Sisterly Bond
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Kara and Alex have a Christmas tradition, which entails building a gingerbread house, that they do every year. First Supergirl fic :). 2 DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS!


_AN: I don't own Supergirl._

 _It's only two days 'till Christmas and it's time for my next one-shot. Thanks a bunch for everyone that have read the other ones._

 _Today's fandom is Supergirl, which I only just started watching a few weeks ago and I'm enjoying it so far!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **DECEMBER 2004**

"So have you ever actually had a Christmas? I doubt that they'd have Earth holidays on Krypton but I thought I'd ask." Alex Danvers glanced at her adopted sister over the top of her laptop screen. Her eyes were met with the younger blonde's perfect looks and she let out a low sigh.

Kara Danvers shook her head and a slow smile formed on her lips. Since her arrival at the Danvers' house the older girl had barely said anything to her aside from a grunt. Kara at first accredited it to shyness, which was something that she had been feeling since her arrival on Earth but she'd been there for almost six months now and Alex had barely changed. "I haven't actually but I've heard from people here that it's lots of fun. People decorate their houses and put up trees."

"Yep," Alex responded popping the 'P'. "I can't imagine never having a Christmas, I've celebrated Christmas for as long as I can remember."

The blonde nodded, "well do you think you could show me something about Christmas then? Do you have any special traditions?"

Usually the brunette would just ignore the younger girl but for some reason she decided against it. "Well I suppose I could show you how to make a gingerbread house. Mom makes me make it every year for our Christmas day party and I hate nothing more." She realised that this could really work in her favour.

"Sounds fun," Kara replied with a smile. "When do we start?"

"Right now!" Alex hurried across the kitchen and removed a gingerbread house starter kit from the pantry.

"So what do we do?" The younger girl peered curiously at her sister who had placed the box on the kitchen table and was proceeding in removing the packaging.

"So the aim is to make a house by using the icing in this bottle to stick together the slabs of gingerbread. After that you can decorate it with all of these little Peppermint lollies."

"Alright. It sounds easy enough." Kara picked up a slab of gingerbread and began attempting to squeeze the icing over the edge like Alex had told her. After a couple of aimless attempts the older girl lunged forward.

"Like this Kara." She seemed to effortlessly squeeze the icing along the edge of the gingerbread. After what seemed like a few seconds Alex had created the entire frame of the house. It was standing all on its own in the middle of the silver board and it looked perfectly in proportion.

The blonde wondered whether she could have done that using her powers. At times, like right then, she craved to use them, to test them out but she knew that all that would cause her was trouble. She also knew that Alex wouldn't like it, she was used to being the queen bee and that, Kara decided, was the reason that she didn't seem to be all that fond of the new addition. "How are you so good at that?"

"Practice." The older girl declared as she began to decorate the roof.

The Kryptonian nodded and followed the brunette's lead. She placed M 'n' Ms along the roof and decorated the sides of the house of Peppermint candies. "Am I doing alright?"

And as much as Alex hated to admit it she responded with a quick, "You're doing great."

X-X-X-X

 **CHRISTMAS EVE 2015**

After that Christmas back in 2004 the sister's decided that decorating a gingerbread house would become their shared tradition. Each year they built a new house. They experimented with different shapes, sizes and brands but year after year one tradition remained the same. Alex always built the structure and Kara decorated. As December in 2015 began to approach the older of the two stopped by an Ikea to pick a new kit and that Christmas Eve the pair settled down in order to begin.

Kara ran a hand though her long blonde hair and let out a small yawn.

"Tired huh?" Alex asked curiously, "I'd say it's all that saving the world."

"Yeah I'm good." The twenty-four year old watched as her sister began to build the frame. "So do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

The brunette shrugged, "nah, I'm too busy down at the DEO dealing with your aunt Astra. What about you?"

"I don't know. It actually took forever to convince Cat to let me have the day off so if Winn can't skip Christmas I suppose I'll be saving more cats from trees."

"She makes you work Christmas?"

"Good stories never sleep, she claims, and she also says she likes having people on the ready twenty-four seven."

"Well that's a bummer. If you want I can pop over to your place later in the evening and we can share this gingerbread masterpiece. Sound like a plan?"

Kara nodded, "yeah that's great Alex. I'll look forward to it." She stopped speaking and began to apply the lollies to roof as she had done all those years ago.

"You know what Kara? I'm actually pretty glad that I showed you how to make one of these."

The blonde smiled affectionately at the older girl, "thank you Alex. You're the best big sister anyone could hope for, even a Martian."

Alex nodded and enveloped Kara in one of her rare affectionate hugs. For such a silent and stoic person it wasn't very common to see the brunette embracing people. "You're welcome little sister and I hope you have a very Merry Christmas."

"You too Alex. Have a great Christmas big sis."

And together the pair finished the gingerbread house. They both held the handle of the sifter as they dusted icing sugar over the top and together they shared the festive cheer.

THE END

 ** _MERRY CHRISTMAS 2015_**

* * *

 _AN: So i hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't too OOC!_

 _Thanks and please Review!_


End file.
